HEY! I MISS YOU!
by eternMAKNAE
Summary: [SPECI-6 SIDE STORY! MATURE CONTENT with UNCUT SEX SCENE! Lemon manis/? YAOI! GOT7!] Hanya jaebum dan youngjae yang saling merindukan… SUMMARY JUDUL SAMA ISI NGGA NYAMBUNG :") RNR!


Hey! I Miss You!

a mature (21+ /not sure/) YAOI fanfiction story.

main cast :

- Im JaeBum

- Choi Youngjae

(2JAE of GOT7)

supportcast :

- Byun Baekhyun

- Cha Hakyeon

- Speci-6 member.

WARNING! YAOI, SEXSCENE CONTENT LEMON! BAHASA NGGA DISENSOR. YANG GA SUKA BISA CLOSE CERITA INI.

a.n : HAI! ini bisa dibilang side story dari SPECI-6 Cuma ini lebih ke 2JAE COUPLE. AAAAH EOMMA AKU MENISTAKAN TWOJAE :( semoga suka. ppyeong!

…

**STORY BEGIN**

…

ini hari minggu. special dojo (atau jimin lebih menyukai DORM) terpantau sepi. Mina sedang pergi ke asrama putri ST EVELYN untuk menemui temannya, jinwoo dan namjoon sedang berbelanja untuk kebutuhan mingguan.

_ceklek._

baekhyun keluar kamarnya dengan pakaian rapi dan… wangi. youngjae yang duduk di ruang santai sambil membaca komik dan jimin yang sedang menonton ultraman. merasa tidak diperhatikan, baekhyun berdehem.

"ekheeeem!" dehemnya. "JIMIN ANTER AKU YUK!" ajak baekhyun sambil duduk sebelah jimin. youngjae sesekali memperhatikan handphonenya yang tidak berdering ataupun pesan masuk.

'kemana jaebum bodoh itu?' pikirnya. ia melemparkan komiknya kesal dan merubah ekspresi wajahnya menjadi murung.

"E-eh!" kaget jimin lalu menatap youngjae. "kamu kenapa jae? bummie tidak menghubungimu? kamu merindukannya? aaaa jinjja leader kita jatuh cinta!" heboh baekhyun dan hanya ditatap malas jimin dan youngjae.

'dasar ratu gosip abad ini' pikir mereka, sedangkan baekhyun masih mengitari youngjae sambil menghujani youngjae dengan permen.

"aaah jae-ya. daripada kamu galau gini yaaaaaaa mending anter aku yuk. hakyeon hyung memberiku tiket premiere film terbarunya. aku punya dua tiket" kata baekhyun antusias sambil mengacungkan tiket di depan muka youngjae. youngjae tampak berfikir…

'ah, mungkin aku bisa bertanya pada hakyeon hyung ketika menonton. jaebum kan masih sakit. mana mungkin ke seoul.' pikir youngjae.

"kakakku juga bermain loh jae! aku sudah menontonnya kemarin. tadinya aku mengajak nona bawel satu itu, tapi dia sedang badmood jadi aku menonton bersama jinwoo." jelas jimin panjang dan dibalas dengan tatapan mengancam baekhyun.

"suruh siapa kamu buat rambutku jadi abu-abu?" delik baekhyun marah. jimin balas mendelik ke arah baekhyun. "siapa suruh memberiku susu strawberry?" balasnya. baekhyun hampir membalas kata kata jimin jika tidak…

"baik, ayo pergi." final youngjae sambil menutup mulut baekhyun dan menariknya keluar dorm. jimin memeletkan lidahnya ke arah baekhyun dan baekhyun hanya memelototinya.

"jimin jaga dorm. jangan membuka pintu kalau tidak kenal, jangan berubah menjadi hewan." pesan youngjae sambil memakai sepatu.

"jangan mengganti shampoo ku dengan pewarna rambut lagi!" teriak baekhyun sambil berlari keluar dorm. "kami pergi, annyeong!" tutup youngjae sambil menutup pintu.

"apa apaan youngjae itu. padahal dia lebih muda dariku." kata jimin sambil beranjak kembali ke ruangan santai.

_pip! pip!_

"eh? handphone youngjae?" kata jimin sambil mengambil handphone youngjae 'sebuah pesan.' pikirnya. tanpa berfikir lagi jimin langsung membuka pesan tersebut. 'toh suruh siapa ninggalin hp?' pikirnya.

From : JB

youngie! maafkan aku tidak sempat membalas pesanmu T_T aku sudah benar benar sehat dan hari ini aku bersama hakyeon hyung untuk menonton premiere film terbarunya diSeoul. datang yaaaaa!

"haft. kurasa leader benar benar berpacaran dengan pria tampan adiknya hakyeon hyung." kata jimin sambil memakan roti di meja makan. "EEHHH! KENAPA CREAM STRAWBERRY? BAEKHYUUUUUUN!" teriak jimin frustasi.

…

di dalam taksi…

youngjae tampak kebingungan mencari sesuatu yang mendadak raib dari saku kemejanya, sedang baekhyun menatapnya malas.

"pasti handphone atau dompet." tebak baekhyun. youngjae mengangguk lemah.

"yaaahhhh aku sepertinya meninggalkannya di dekat pintu tadi…" kata youngjae sambil menghela nafasnya berat. "padahal aku belum mengabari jaebum…" lanjutnya dan mukanya berubah murung.

_Srak_

"nih." kata baekhyun sambil tersenyum. youngjae menatapnya penuh harap. "gunakan handphone ku untuk mengabarinya…" lanjutnya. youngjae langsung mengetikkan pesan dan bersiap untuk mengirimnya… tapi ia hanya menatap handphone baekhyun nanar.

"aku lupa nomornya, dan kamu juga tidak memiliki nomornya." youngjae facepalm, baekhyun nyengir bodoh."benar juga…" katanya sambil menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal. kemudian hening…

"AKU TAHU!" teriak baekhyun sampai supir taksi dan youngjae memelototinya. "kamu kirimkan saja pesannya ke handphone hakyeon hyung." katanya. youngjae mengangguk mengerti kemudian mengganti pesannya, lalu mengirimnya ke hakyeon. baekhyun menatap keluar dan sekitarnya.

"yah, macet, hujan…" gumam baekhyun.

…

di bioskop…

"aisssh! sudah satu jam 30 menit youngjae tidak membalas pesanku! apa ia marah padaku?" umpat jaebum sambil mengirim pesan yang sama ke handphone youngjae untuk ke 59 kalinya. hakyeon menatapnya jengah… 'dasar hormon remaja…' pikirnya. dari arah pintu masuk ia melihat namja imut sedang mengurus tiket premierenya, lalu mencari hakyeon dan hakyeon melambaikan tangannya.

"BAEKHYUN-AH!" panggilnya ceria sambil menarik baekhyun mendekat. baekhyun hanya tersenyum dan menyapanya.

"annyeong hakyeon sunbae, maaf terlambat, diluar hujan dan macet. lihatlah jaketku sampai basah begini… eh jaebum? daritadi youngjae menanyakan kenapa kamu tidak membalas pesannya. kukira kamu aku lupa bilang kalau aku sedang bersamanya. dia sedang membeli beberapa camilan… HEI JAEBUM! TIDAK SOPAN MENINGGALKAN ORANG YANG SEDANG BERBICARA!" jelas baekhyun panjang lebar sambil berteriak karena jaebum berlari ke arah snack corner kemudian menarik youngjae keluar.

"h-hei! jaebum lepasss! diluar hujan bum aaaaaa baekhyuuun aku diculik jaebum!" teriak youngjae pasrah dan baekhyun hanya melongo. begitu pula dengan hakyeon.

"oh, hakyeonssi. ini camilanmu." kata suara di belakang hakyeon dan baekhyun, mereka seketika menoleh dan tersenyum.

"terimakasih. oh baekhyunie, ayo masuk. filmnya akan diputar sebentar lagi"

…

disinilah youngjae dan jaebum berakhir. sebuah restoran jepang dengan ruangan VVIP. tertutup dan sangat menjaga privasi. suasana terasa sangat canggung.

"kenapa sedari pagi kau tidak membalas pesanku?" tanya youngjae tanpa menatap jaebum dan sibuk membalikkan daging.

"aku… aku sibuk chagi. aku sudah mengirimkanmu pesan tapi kamu tidak membalasnya." jawab jaebum sambil berdiri dan berpindah posisi jadi duduk di belakang youngjae sambil memeluk kekasihnya yang belum genap seminggu. "kamu tahu? aku… merindukanmu chagi." lanjutnya sambil menciumi leher youngjae dan mengelusi perutnya.

"e-eemmhh bummie geli…" youngjae menggigit bibir bawahnya menahan desahan yang keluar dari mulutnya. jaebum masih asik mencium dan memberikan kissmark di lehernya, bahkan tangannya sudah menelusup masuk ke dalam kemeja yang youngjae gunakan.

"jangan ditahan, chagi. desahanmu benar benar seksi." kata-kata jaebum sambil membuka kancing kemeja youngjae, dan memilin kedua nipple merah muda youngjae yang sudah mengacung tegak. sepertinya ia terangsang.

"a-aaahh~ bummie~ hmpfth!" suara desahan manja youngjae dibungkam paksa oleh jaebum yang menciumnya kasar, sambil memainkan lidahnya dan dibalas semampunya oleh youngjae. tangan jaebum juga mulai nakal melepas kemejanya dan membuangnya ke sembarang arah, dan youngjae melepas kemejanya lalu memeluk leher jaebum.

"b-bummhh… sesakkhh" keluh youngjae sambil melepaskan ciuman panasnya dengan jaebum. ia memerah melihat badannya dan jaebum yang sudah setengah telanjang, jaebum tersenyum kikuk.

"emh… chagi, maaf aku kelepasan. tapi… aku benar benar tidak tahan." jaebum jujur sambil membuka semua celana youngjae dan mengocok penis youngjae pelan. youngjae memerah kaget tapi ia tidak bisa melakukan apa apa. terlalu nikmat.

"a-aahh, terus bbumhhh nghhh… fasterhh" youngjae mendesah sambil meremas karpet tempat mereka duduk. sedangkan jaebum mendekatkan mulutnya ke nipple youngjae dan menghisapnya sambil tetap mengocok penis youngjae.

"sebut namaku ketika mendesah baby, aku sangat menyukainya." jaebum berkata sambil terus menjilati nipple dan perut datar youngjae. youngjae terus mendesah sambil meremas surai kehitaman jaebum. penisnya mulai berkedut.

"emmhh bbum-hhh aku mau pipisshh nghhh bbumhh" kata kata youngjae tersendat dan jaebum hanya tersenyum lalu melepas hisapannya pada nipple youngjae.

"pipis? aigoo chagi bukan pipis, tapi orgasme." kata jaebum sambil mengacak rambut youngjae dan tanpa basa basi langsung menghisap penis tegang youngjae.

"a-aaahh bumm! aahhhh aaaaaahh keluarhhh~ pipisnya keluaaarrhhh~" desah youngjae tidak karuan sambil menyemburkan sperma di mulut jaebum, yang menghisapnya hingga tak ada yang tersisa, dan menelannya sebagian.

"spermamu gurih chagi." katanya lalu mencium youngjae dan membagi sperma youngjae di mulutnya.

"umhh rasanya aneh" keluh youngjae sambil memperhatikan jaebum. rambut lepeknya karena keringat, badannya yang terbentuk dan berkilauan oleh keringat.. 'eomma pacarku seksi' pikirnya sambil menutup wajahnya, jaebum hanya tersenyum.

"suka dengan apa yang kamu lihat baby?" tanyanya lalu membuka celana dan underwearya, membimbing tangan youngjae untuk menyentuh batang penisnya yang tegang dan meneteskan precum. "kocok milikku, baby." perintah jaebum.

"bbum! besar sekali penis bum." kata youngjae malu, tangannya mulai mengocok sambil meremas batang /? jaebum.

"t-erus babyhhh. kulum menggunakan bibirmu hhhhh" kata jaebum sambil menundukkan kepala youngjae dan youngjae langsung memasukkan penis jaebum ke mulutnya, lalu mulai mengulumnya.

"sshhh babyyhh mulutmu hangathh.." racau jaebum. tangannya yang menganggur dia gunakan untuk meremas pantat youngjae dan memasukkan jarinya ke manhole youngjae.

"a-aahhh! rasanya aneh nghhh" desah youngjae di tengah kulumannya. jaebum menambahkan jarinya dan melebarkan manhole youngjae, youngjae terbelakak kaget dan melepas kulumannya.

"sshhh sakit bummhhh~ aahh" keluh youngjae sambil terus mendesah.

"bersabarlah, baby. sebentar lagi juga enak." jawab jaebum sambil terus menusukkan jarinya di hole youngjae.

"AAAAAHHHH BUMMIE DISITUUUHHH AAAHHH ENAK BUM TEKAN TERUUSSSHHH" teriak youngjae saat jaebum menemukan sweetspotnya dan menekannya berkali kali. youngjae makin mendesah tidak karuan. jaebum menyeringai dan melepas jarinya, kemudian menindih youngjae.

" kenapahhh nghhh aahhh dilepas?" protes youngjae sambil terus mendesah karena jaebum memanja nipple dan penisnya. perlahan tapi pasti, jaebum menggesekkan kepala penisnya ke hole youngjae, dan youngjae menggeliat tak nyaman.

"penisku ingin merasakan holemu, baby. aku akan masuk. kalau sakit kamu boleh menggigit bahuku, tapi jangan menyuruhku berhenti dan mengeluarkannya." kata jaebum. youngjae hanya mengangguk sambil menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu jaebum.

"lakukan dengan lembut bbum… ini kali pertamaku…" bisik youngjae dan hanya dibalas anggukan jaebum yang mulai memasukkan kepala kejantanannya ke hole youngjae.

"hmpft!" youngjae memejamkan matanya sambil memeluk punggung jaebum dan menggigit bahunya. sedang jaebum menggerakkan penisnya semakin dalam.

"kamu sempithhh babyhhh… sshhhh" desah jaebum. penisnya sudah masuk seutuhnya dan didiamkan dulu di dalam hole youngjae agar terbiasa. " bagaimana rasanya baby?" tanyanya pada youngjae. youngjae menggeleng pelan sambil membiasakan ukuran penis jaebum yang lebih besar dari miliknya.

"bergeraklah bbum…aku siap…" gumamnya. jaebum tersenyum dan mulai menggerakkan penisnya keluar masuk hole youngjae.

"sshhh kamu benar benarhhh sempithh babyhhh. hole mu menghisap peniskuhhh aahhh" racau jaebum. youngjae mulai terbiasa melupakan rasa sakitnya dan diganti dengan desahan nikmat.

"aahhhh penis jaebummihhh besarr aahhh menghantam prostat aaahhhh sialll nggghhhh.. akuhhh aaahhh keluarrhhhh" desah youngjae nikmat sambil melebarkan kakinya dan memuntahkan spermanya di perut dan sebagian dada jaebum.

"siaalhhh semakin sempit babyhhh oohhhh.." racau jaebum sambil menggenjot youngjae makin cepat. youngjae menggelengkan kepalanya nikmat.

"terlaluu aahhh nikmat aahhh faster bbumhhh nghhh deeperhhh… setubuhi aku seolah tak ada hari esok aah" desah youngjae sambil bantu menggenjot berlawanan arah sehingga tusukan jaebum makin dalam.

"aahhh aku sedang melakukannya sayangghhh ooh fuck" desah jaebum sambil mengocok penis youngjae yang masih saja tegang.

"sshhhh aaahhh aku sudah dekat bbum nghhhh" desah youngjae sambil meremas bahu jaebum. jaebum makin cepat menggenjot youngjae dan penisnya mulai berkedut.

"aku jugaahhh. ayo bersamaa ahh." jawab jaebum sambil mempercepat sodokannya

"aahhhh youngie babyyhh / bbummieeeeee!" teriak mereka bersamaan ketika mereka klimaks, jaebum klimaks di dalam hole youngjae sedangkan youngjae mengenai perut dan dadanya. jaebum ambruk menindih youngjae dan mencium kekasihnya itu.

"aku menyayangimu, baby"…

…

_**speci-6 dojo, 7:30 pm.**_

"kami pulang…" teriak dua namja manis bersamaan sambil melepas sepatunya. namjoon keluar dari dapur sambil membawa adonan kue. sepertinya sedang membuat pesta.

"wooh annyeong baekhyun… young… eh hakyeon?! kukira kamu bersama youngjae?" tanya namjoon sambil menatap dua namja imut itu.

"jaebum membawanya pergi. yaaaa aku pikir mereka kesini rupanya tidak ya." jawab hakyeon sambil mengecek ponselnya. "bahkan telponku juga… eh ada pesan dari baekhyun?" hakyeon berkata sambil memperhatikan handphonenya

From : Baecco

hyung, ini youngjae. bisa sampaikan kepada jaebummie kalau aku tidak membawa handphone? tolong sampaikan juga aku sedang pergi menonton dengan baekkie, jangan khawatir. terimakasih^^

"dih apa apaan anak ini… bahkan mereka langsung pergi." kesal hakyeon sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"umm hakyeon. sudah malam. menginaplah disini. kurasa jaebum juga…"

"kami pulang!" sapa 2 suara berbeda. yang satu bersemangat, yang satu lelah.

"nah, kubilang juga apa, kan?" kata namjoon sambil memperhatikan mereka. hakyeon masih kesal pada mereka, youngjae langsung berjalan dengan aneh melewati hakyeon dan namjoon yang memperhatikannya.

'bau sperma. dan banyak kissmark' pikir mereka bersamaan dan langsung mendelik tajam ke arah jaebum.

"bisa jelaskan pada kami apa yang kalian lakukan?"

ups. sepertinya kedua sunbae sedang marah.

_**END.**_

/sumbat lubang hidung dengan tissue/ AAAHH TUHAN APA YANG AKU TULIS AAAAAAAA! MAAF ATAS FF NISTA INI DAAAN JANGAN LUPA RNR BYEEE /Pingsan/


End file.
